New Pangaea
New Pangaea is a man-made supercontinent joint-developed in secret by B.A.R.K. and the United Nations in 2036. The goal of the supercontinent is to migrate the world's population to this location so all ethnicities around the world can settle their differences and live in peace in a utopia and so the Earth can heal from the damage caused upon it by mankind. In reality, New Pangaea is a massive gulag of sorts, with B.A.R.K. Peacekeeper P.A.W. units patrolling the cities and wildlife habitats within, "silencing" anyone who attempts to escape or expose the corruption and police-state culture of the supercontinent. Points of Interest Safe Houses/Home Bases Safe Houses (C.L.A.W. and Neutral) or Home Bases (B.A.R.K.) are living spaces for P.A.W. Units to reside when they are not in combat or exploring the world. They serve the same function as human homes. P.A.W. units have the option to begin their journeys with a Safe House/Home Base upon creation, but it is not mandatory. Multiple P.A.W. units may live in the same Safe House/Home Base if they all agree to do so. By default, the interiors are empty and barren save for a revitalization chamber. They can be customized with furniture and appliances using money. The options range from typical furniture couches, tables, and TVs to advanced utilities such as weapon caches, garages, and portal gates. Stores A location not accessed in-universe, but via the Store tab on the deviantArt group page. Here, you can buy things such as weapons, Siege Units, medkits, furniture, and more. Speakeasies/Bars Speakeasies (C.L.A.W.) or Bars (B.A.R.K.) are public locations exclusive to their respective factions where P.A.W. units may gather and hang out. If a P.A.W. unit of an opposing faction enters a bar, P.A.W. units are encouraged to open fire on them and kill them for a monetary reward. Side Missions may be taken here if one speaks to the bartender NPC for a list of missions. To complete the mission, a unit must return to the Speakeasy/Bar they accepted the mission from. Food and drinks can be purchased here. These restore health and energy. Settlements Mainland New Pangaea Phillpott City: Named after Max Phillpott, a member of the development team that created Cocoa, the first P.A.W. unit, this is the official capital of New Pangaea. It is the most populated out of all the settlements and contains the most buildings. In addition, the B.A.R.K. Headquarters are located here. Ceylon City: A small city located on top of a beach-like bluff. It is known among the locals as "Bird's Eye City", due to said bluff overlooking both Phillpott City and the very edge of New Pangaea. Cocoa's Sanctuary: Named after Cocoa, the first P.A.W. unit, this is a nature preserve designed specifically to house wild Siege Units. A B.A.R.K. controlled building lays in the center of the settlement. Sencha Town: A small lakeside town, right below Lake Chamomile. It is a frequent site to tourists. Both humans and P.A.W. units love vacating here. Chamomile Town: Once the designated tourist trap of New Pangaea, it quickly fell into disrepair upon the rise of C.L.A.W., and thus became an abandoned ghost town. Both factions constantly fight to reclaim this abandoned location. Gump Forest: A small forest below Sencha Town, frequently neglected and as a result, many of the trees are dying. The primary C.L.A.W. Base of Operations is hidden within this forest. West Pangaea Calming Forest: A vast forest with little to no technology save for a few abandoned research buildings and Highway Omega cutting through the center. Gains its name from the overall tranquility and natural feeling the forest gives off. Sometimes Siege Units can be found, but they are pacifistic at first. Masada Chai Town: A small town on the outskirts of the Calming Forest. Considered a rest area by B.A.R.K.; however, many P.A.W. units reside within the few buildings in this town. Earl Gray City: A fairly large city evenly distributed among a mountain range. It is known for the Earl Cave, a large maze within the mountains that has been dug out for mining. Tulsi City: A desert-like city that has been ravaged by war, P.A.W. battles are frequent in this industrial city. Both factions struggle constantly to take control of this city, which contains many valuable resources and equipment. Tulsi Plains: A savannah near Tulsi City, where wild Siege Units may be found. Undiscovered: Rumor has it there is an underground city in the waters surrounding New Pangaea. However, no one has been allowed to enter it, due to it being heavily guarded and covered up. Disbanded Islands Land of Disbanded Sand: This desert island gets its name from the liquid-like sand that composes most of the island, essentially making most of the island into quicksand. The uninhabited regions of the Land are highly dangerous, and not recommended to visit for any reason by both factions. Siege Units may be found here. Rooibus City: One of only two safe havens in the Land of Disbanded Sand, this is a city with lots and lots of sand. It is home to many expensive goods merchants. Sikkim Rest Stop: A quiet beachside rest stop where vehicles are idolized. During certain times of the year, the Flea Festival is hosted here, where several units gather from around the world to sell rare, exclusive goods normally not found anywhere else. Citrus Town: An industrial town that hides some very dark secrets. Entry to some buildings is restricted and heavily monitored by B.A.R.K. Visits are timed, and anyone who overstays their welcome has Peacekeepers sent after them. Hibiscus Town: A peppy, lively beach resort. Safe from the strict limitations of Citrus Town, this small island is designed as a getaway of sorts. Hibiscus Sanctuary: A hidden island off the coast of both Hibiscus Island and the Land of Disbanded Sand; however, it is safer to enter the island through the coast of the former. It is a nature preserve that houses wild Siege Units. It has been seemingly abandoned, and thus the Siege Units within are feral. Trivia * All of the settlements except Phillpott City, Gump Forest, and Cocoa's Sanctuary are named after various types of tea. * New Pangaea gets its name from the prehistoric supercontinent, Pangaea. This is a reference to how the manmade continent unites the world in the same way the real world Pangaea united all seven continents thousands of millennia ago. * West Pangaea takes inspiration from Colorado and Montana, as well as a few Midwestern states. * The terrain of the settlements are all artificially made but designed to look natural, with the exception of Phillpott City, which looks more futuristic and technological than the rest of New Pangaea. Category:P.A.W. Lexicon Category:Locations